The present invention relates generally to apparatus and methods for enclosing an oversized vehicle. More particularly, the invention relates to an apparatus and method for enclosing an oversized vehicle within a housing structure such that the oversized vehicle is fully enclosed within the housing structure.
Motor Homes, recreational vehicles ("oversized vehicles") and mobile homes, collectively referred to as "oversized vehicles," have recently enjoyed an increase in popularity. Oversized vehicles provide a spontaneous mobility that is relatively inexpensive as opposed to a fixed dwelling which is generally more expensive and is immovable. The fixed dwelling, however, provides the owner a relatively spacious living area and is a welcome addition to most communities. In contrast, oversized vehicles are generally not welcomed into residential neighborhood and are considered as detrimental to the general appearance of such a neighborhood.
In addition, dump trucks, tractors, and other types of commercial vehicles can be too large to fit within conventional garages, they too are not welcomed in residential neighborhoods.
While oversized vehicles may be practical for use in campgrounds or in commercial settings, often times there are local ordinances and subdivision restrictions that do not allow oversized vehicles visibly located on residential lots. Further, there are often residential zoning requirements which limit the size of a garage and the size of the garage door that can be used. And, since an oversized vehicle is by definition a large vehicle, housing the oversized vehicles within a standard residential garage is not an option.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a structure that accepts the oversized vehicle such that it is fully enclosed therein.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an oversized vehicles and dwelling combination that will fit in oversized vehicles parks.
These and other objects of the invention will be obvious and will appear hereinafter.